1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an array substrate and a pixel unit of a display panel, and more particularly, to an array substrate and a pixel unit of a display panel with a relatively long charge time and a low color washout, which has an improved frame rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, have many advantageous characteristics such as compact size, and thus they have replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices and become mainstream products in the display market. However, conventional liquid crystal display devices are prone to have color washout issues and a conventional solution to this problem is to double the number of data lines of the liquid crystal display panel. But this solution raises other issues, such as increased manufacturing costs of source driver chips, reduced aperture ratio and insufficient charge time. Nowadays, in order to achieve high display quality, the resolution of liquid crystal display devices has to fulfill specific specifications, like Full HD (1920*1080) requirement. And for some specific liquid crystal display devices, such as 3D liquid crystal display devices or liquid crystal display devices for video games, frame rates have to achieve 120 Hz, or even 240 Hz. If the number of gate lines and data lines and the frame rate are increased, liquid crystal display devices will face problems like increased manufacturing costs of source driver chips, low aperture rate and insufficient charge time.